


the normal adventures of teenagers

by catsincafes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsincafes/pseuds/catsincafes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“well I don’t know what you have against fish, but how the hell can you eat your mystery meat taco, for all we know the mystery meat could be horse meat or something.”<br/>“fuck off Marco, I don’t need your negativity, its ruining my aura”<br/>“oh my god”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the normal adventures of teenagers

It had been a long day for Jean, after taking his last 2 finals for the first semester, both being for his hardest classes, he was ready to unwind and go enjoy some tacos with his best friend Marco like they had planned. Once the final bell had rang Jean slung his backpack over his shoulder and began to head towards Marco’s locker, which was their usual meeting spot since Jean typically carpooled with Marco. Today was no different from any other day except for the fact that the two boys had decided to go out after finals ended and get celebratory tacos. Marco turns around seeing jean walking towards him.

“Hey Jean, are you ready to get some hella fine tacos?” Marco asks

“Yeah sure, nice word choice by the way you huge nerd” Jean says while standing by Marco’s locker with his right foot placed on one of the lower lockers.

“Thanks! I’m just trying to enhance my vocabulary and by the way you might want to move your foot I’m pretty sure that kid wants to get into their locker.”

“Shit, sorry” Jean says as he quickly moves to Marco’s other side.

“Who’s the huge nerd now?” Marco asks as he shut his locker.

“Okay whatever let’s just go get some tacos” jean replies not even answering Marco’s question.

The two boys walk side by side while arguing about which pop- tart flavor is the best, Marco insisting that strawberry was superior to Jeans preferred flavor of brown sugar and cinnamon. There was a break in the argument as Jean and Marco step outside the school building and Jean screams “yes sweet freedom!” and takes his ridiculous grey knit hat out of his pocket and puts it on his head. The two get into Marco’s car which happens to be his mother’s old 2004 Chevy Malibu, in silver (wow fancy).

“I’m just saying cinnamon is a good flavor, it tastes nice” Jean continues to argue as Marco pulls out of the school parking lot.

Marco rolls his eyes and then squints awkwardly at Jean and whispers “I taste nice.”

“Wow” jean says “such smooth, very attract”

“That meme was popular in like December of 2013, you’re a whole year late Jean!” Marco half-yells while turning away from Jean to face the road again and not drive straight into a tree or something (which had almost happened earlier that week since the roads were extremely icy).

“Well sorry for not knowing my memes” Jean replies while taking his hat off his head and playing with the pompom on it.  
After a few more minutes and some arguing over memes Jean and Marco finally reach their destination: the Taco House a newly opened Taco serving establishment in Downtown Trost. After getting their orders the two boys go sit down and start to eat.

“Marco how the hell can you eat those fucking nasty fish tacos?” Jean asks looking at Marco who’s happily taking a bite of his taco.

Marco swallows the bit of taco and looks at Jean “well I don’t know what you have against fish, but how the hell can you eat your mystery meat taco, for all we know the mystery meat could be horse meat or something.”

“fuck off Marco, I don’t need your negativity, its ruining my aura”

“oh my god”

**Author's Note:**

> well sorry


End file.
